Suiko
Suiko (水虎 Suiko, lit. water tiger) is a water yokai with various different appearances including Kappa-like figure, tiger-like figure, and a humanoid-like figure. Appearance In the fifth anime, Suiko takes the form of a kappa-like creature made of dull green water with a dull blue undertone. His head has pointy ears and is topped with a white plate, surrounded by long, moss green hair. While his face has a prominent snout, sharp white teeth and red pupilless eyes. He has webbed hands and feet, the former having claws, bumps appear over his thigh area and his dark blue shell has blue marginal scutes and matching bumps spread across it. Personality History Shonen Magazine / First Anime He appears in episode #14 of the first anime adaptation, Suiko. Third Anime He appears in episode #9 of the third anime adaptation, Immortal Yōkai Suiko. Fourth Anime He appears in episode #56 of the fourth anime adaptation, Water Transformation! Yōkai Suiko. Fifth Anime He appears in the first episode of the fifth anime adaptation, The Street Where Yōkai Dwell. Sixth Anime A Suiko appears in the 35th episode of the sixth anime adaptation, The Witches of Destiny. He is among the crowd gathered around the GeGeGe House, trying to drive Agnès out of the forest. He listens to Medama-Oyaji as he warns them that if they drive her out then the tragedy Malay yōkai will only repeat elsewhere. Soon followed by Kitarō as he explains how grave the consequences are if Japan becomes a part of Backbeard's empire, causing the crowd to look at one another. Until their attention is drawn to Kitarō as he stands on his resolve to fight.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 35 Another Suiko appears in The Heart's Darkness the Suiko Reflects.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 64 Abilities Water Body: Suiko's body is completely made out if water, rendering all physical assault ineffective. However if coolant comes in contact with his body, then he will start to freeze. *'Water Absorption': He is able to absorb all the water within a living being's body, leaving them as dried up husks. Gallery Suiko statue.jpg|Suiko statue at Shigeru Mizuki Road Suiko 68.jpg|Suiko in the 1968 anime Suiko 85.jpg|Suiko in the 1985 anime, closer to his manga appearance Suiko 85 tiger.jpg|Suiko's tiger form in the 1985 anime Suiko 96.jpg|Suiko in the 1996 anime Suiko.jpg Story img 3 (1).jpg|Suiko in the 2007 anime, closer in appearance to the legend Img suiko.jpg| Gege42.jpg GGGF18 Yokai.png|A different Suiko in the crowd of yokai in the 2018 anime, closer to his manga appearance Shigeru-mizuki-suiko-1981.jpg Legend The Suiko is a kappa-like yokai that lives in and around the Chikugo River (Kyushu), Lake Biwa (Shiga prefecture), and other bodies of water across Japan. It can also be found in China. However, the suiko is a different beast altogether and must not be confused with the kappa. In addition to prowling around at night and making mischief, the suiko has the power to possess people. Those possessed by a suiko descend into a temporary state of madness, but they recover quickly after the creature withdraws. At least once a year, the suiko drags a human victim into the water, sucks out his blood, and returns the body to shore. It is best not to have a funeral for the victim of a suiko attack. Instead, the body should be left on a wooden plank inside a small thatched hut in a field. If done properly, this course of action causes the flesh of the suiko perpetrator to slowly rot until it dies. See also *Yangtze Suiko - A Chinese Suiko who appears in the story Yōkai Rally. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Spirit-like Yōkai Category:Water Yōkai Category:Kappa Category:Animal-like Yōkai Category:Cat Yōkai Category:Antagonists